A Day Like No Other
by Bubz Chan
Summary: Aiku,Naruto's lost childhood friend comes back into play when Team 7 is on a simple watch mission. Happy, Naruto and the rest of Team 7 let her stay. But what if she's more then she let's on? Aiku's got a dark secret or two..[complete, sequels up]
1. Meeting

**Hey Guys! This is my first fic, so sorry if it's not good in the first and second chapter or so. **

**Synopsis: When patrolling with his team-mates, Naruto meets his child hood friend. Where's she been all these years? Why hadn't she come back? What happened after the _'incident?'_...**

Disclaimor: I don't think Masashi Kishimoto would be on But I **don't** own Naruto

Aiku is one of my OC's! Her profile is in my profile.

A Day Like No Other

She jumped from tree to tree, not noticing how fast she was going. _"Where the hell am I?"_ she screamed in her mind. Recently, she had woken up under a tree and she had a large head wound in the back of her head. It was still bleeding like crazy. "Come on Aiku! Think, think!"she mumbled. Aiku looked at the trees. _"What a beautiful green..."_ she thought. _"These look like...Konohagakure trees.."_ her eyes widened. "Konoha!" she yelped in excitement and shock. She bit her lip as she remembered what had happened last time she was in Konoha. She was only three at the time...

"_HAHA! Stupid Naruto loser. We don't wanna be your friend. Who would want to be friends with a LOSER like him?" a taller six year old boy pointed at the teary-eyed Naruto._

"_I-I just wanted a friend.." he choked on his words as tears streamed down his eyes. _

_Aiku pouted. Everyday she saw this Naruto kid get picked on, and he didn't stick up for himself. He was five for godsake! Aiku furrowed her eyebrows as she say the taller boy about to land a punch on the smaller boys fore-head. He'd gone **to** far. _

"_Touch him and i'll kill you." She said in a dark voice. The taller boy blinked. Was this three or four year old challenging him? _

"_What're you gonna do about it kid?" He turned to her fully and started to walk towards her. _

"_Didn't I just say it? I'll **kill** you if you touch him." she said with a glare. _

"_How's a loser like you even going to hurt me?" he snickered. He raised his fist and sent it barreling towards her fore-head. When the taller boy didn't hit anything, he opened his eyes. The girl had caught it. _

"_What the--" she cut him of by kicking him in his knee-cap. She stuck out her tongue and walked towards Naruto. _

"_Are you ok?" she held out a hand to help him up. He took it skeptically. _

"_..Are you trying to make fun of me..?" he blinked._

"_No,no. I want to be friends!" She waved her hands in-front of herself to show it was a mistake._

"_..really?" he asked. "Why me?" he blinked in confusion. _

"_Why not you?" She smiled widely. He smiled a foxy grin back at her. _

"_I'm Naruto, what's your name?" he asked. _

"_I'm Aiku. But I don't like my name. Do ya think you can make a nickname for me?" she smiled. _

"_Sure! How about...um...Rara-chan?" he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. _

"_What does the Rara stand for?" she asked in confusion. _

"_Ramen!" He smiled his trademark fox smile. She flicked him in the head playfully. _

"_Think of a better one!" She stuck her tongue out._

"_Ok,ok. What about...Susu-chan?" he shrugged. _

" _What's the Susu stand for?" Aiku bet it was the beginning of some food he loved. She giggled. _

"_Suna! For Sand..or something." He laughed. "So do you like it?" he asked anciously . _

"_Well it does have a nice ring to it.." She wanted to put him in suspense as she scratched her chin." I love it!" She giggled and hugged him. _

"_Come on Naru-chan, let's go play!" She dragged him off to go play. _

_After that day they would never leave each others side. They'd sleep next to each other. The orphange wasn't a nice place, and that's why they _had _to stick together. It would keep either of them from going insane. They didn't care about age difference. The both of them were actually very smart for their age. Even though they weren't ninjas yet, they had already made up a jounin level jutsu. This jutsu took a lot of chakra, and it was a very complicated one. It's called "**Mind communication no jutsu**". For this jutsu there was two stages. The first stage was talking to your 'partner' in your mind. The second stage was that you could read your 'partners' mind. They hadn't mastered the second stage, but were getting close. _

_It had been about a year since Aiku and Naruto had met. One day Iruka decided to take Naruto out for ramen, and said he needed to talk to Naruto alone. Aiku understood Naruto needed some alone time without her. She decided to take a walk while she waited for Naruto. The orphange didn't care, they were glad that the two demon kids were out of their presence. She walked a bit too far and found herself at the gates of Konoha, with two sleeping guards. Aiku looked towards the sun. It was setting and had cast a veil of orange over the large sky._

"_Good evening." Someone said behind her. Aiku blinked. _

"_um..good evening to you..too..uh..sir." she stumbled over her words and turned around.It was some weird stranger, who looked like a regular civilian. He had a crazed look on his face, like a 'physco killer' look. He smiled maniacally, and help up a kunai. _

"_E-excuse me sir...w-what are y-you doing?" She asked, biting her lip to keep her from screaming. _

"_Do..you..really want to know?" He stepped towards her, and she stepped back and hit the gates. "Kuso.." she screamed in her head. _

"_..y-yes?" she wasn't sure if she was asking him or herself. He smirked and answered simply. _

"_This." He shoved the kunai into her small abdomen, and she let out a scream and fell to her knee's._

"_So you're a screamer?" He chuckled evily, and picked her up by her hair, holding her above the ground. She let out a yelp of pain. _

"_Naruto!" She screamed._

"_Calling for back-up, eh?" he raised an eyebrow at her. Tears streamed down her face. Her tummy hurt, she was scared,she had a huge head-ache and she just wanted to cling to her Naru-chan.The man grabbed her by the arm,and started to jump over the gates. _

"_Naru-chan!" she screamed again, and she saw a flash of yellow a couple of yards away. _

"_Susu-chan!" He yelled and ran towards her. _

"_hm..no you don't." The man smirked and jumped fully over the gate, running with incredible speed. All Naruto saw was the guards STILL sleeping, and a trail of dust and dirt in the wind. _

"_Susu-chan.." he sobbed into the dirt. _

Aiku got smacked back into reality when she smacked into a huge tree. She hit the ground with a small_ 'thunk'_. She grabbed her head. " Aughh..." she moaned. She reached over her shoulder and grabbed the hilt of her sword and pulled it out of its sheeth. " Atleast my sword's ok..." she mumbled. She heard voices. Aiku quickly hid behind a tree, and poked her head out to see who was talking. She heard whining and moans of boredum.

" But Kakashi-sensei!" someone whined.

"No buts. Your next mission will be to clean my apartment and that's final!" The 'Kakashi guy' as she "dubbed" him said in a firm yet bored voice.

"It's a mission, dobe. Anyway, why don't we focuse on the task at hand?" _"Geez, who put a stick up that guys ass?"_ she thought.

"SHUT UP SASUKE-TEME! DON'T CALL ME DOBE!" Aiku winced. She was definatly not used to the loudness.

"Come on Sasuke-kun!" Aiku rolled her eyes. _"Sounds like a fan girl."_ She shook her head in disgust.

"Wait--" The 'Kakashi guy said.

"What, did you forget to bring the latest addition of Icha Icha?" The 'loud mouth' asked sarcastically. Aiku heard a small _'swoosh'_ of wind from behind her.

"Boo." she heard a low voice say from behind her._"Fuck" _ she thought.She turned around to see a silver haired man, Icha Icha Paradise book in hand, and his visable eye currently in an upside down cresent.

"um..Hi?..heh.heh.."Aiku rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Hello to you to." He smiled and gave her a gentle push, and pushed her out into the clearing.

"Who's that?" 'fan girl' said. Kakashi shrugged.

"Dunno." Aiku rolled her eyes. This guy looked really lazy. She blinked. This was a _really_ awkward situation. _"Play it cool. Like you own the world! Yes! That's it! Act bitchy." _Aiku bit the inside of her cheek to stop her from laughing.She took one big breath, and put her '_I'm a bitch so don't mess with me /i'm really smug_' face on. It was basically Sasuke's face when he got a reaction out of Naruto for calling him dobe. Aiku looked over the three kids.The girl had pink hair and jade eyes, and a REALLY big fore-head. _"Pink hair? That HAS to be dyed."_ she chuckled softly and look at the next kid. He had raven hair and onyx eyes. He had a smug look on his face. _"If I could i'd cut that smirk right off your UGLY face."_ For some reason, Aiku automatically hated this kid. And then, she looked at the last boy. Ocean blue eyes and bright blonde hair. Aiku furrowed her eyebrows. Did she know this kid. She looked over him again. Then it hit her like a flying brick in the middle of nowhere. "Naruto..?" she gasped quietly.

"You know this chick Naruto?" the 'stick up his ass' kid said.

"Hell if I know. Do I know you..err...lady?" Aiku rolled her eyes. She started doing hand signs, which made each of them get in their fighting stance. Naruto's eyes grew wider with each kata she did. Aiku mumbled a quiet "_Mind communication no jutsu"_. Aiku smirked. His jaw dropped and he had the most stupidest look on his face. And now, to top it all off.

"**_Boo._**" She said in his mind. Naruto cupped his hands over his mouth in shock. Sasuke,Sakura and Kakashi and 'wtf?' faces, and Aiku was trying as hard as she could not to laugh. Aiku's eyes looked a bit glazed over, but other then that it looked like she was standing there.

"**_Tell your little friends that we're going to have a conversation alright? I'm gonna go see Kyuu Kyuu-kun._**" Before Naruto could so no, she had alrighty delved into the depths of his dark mind.

In Naruto's mind -

Aiku blinked as she ended up infront of a dark cage. She smirked. Kyuubi was going to be pissed if she woke him up. And that was her mission. She quietly cackled maniacally and took in a deep breath.

"Ohhh KYUUBI-KUN!" she squeeled just like she used to when she dropped into his cage. The Kitsune's eye twitched. He knew that voice. How could he forget _that_ voice. Aiku giggled.

"How's it been Kyuubi?" she said as she slipped through his cage bars without struggle. Aiku sat down next to his large paw and leaned against the bars.

"I've been better." He rolled his eyes. Kyuubi took a deep breath. Looked like he was going to be up for awhile.

"Where've you been?" he asked. The smile was wiped off her face, as if she didn't even know how to.Kyuubi raised his eyebrow's.

"Elaborate." she mumbled. He growled quietly.

"Where've you been all these _years_?" he asked again.

"..Village hopping."

-- In the clearing, a.k.a outside of Naruto's mind--

"OK, WHO THE HELL IS THAT CHICK!" Sakura yelled. Everyone's eyes twitched.Naruto chuckled.

"What? Jealous that you have some compition for me?" he snickered.

"Naruto!" She punched him in the back of the head.

"Ouch! Ok ok. She's a..childhood friend of mine."he said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh re--" Sakura started but Sasuke cut her off.

"What was that jutsu?" he asked bluntly.

"What jutsu?" Naruto tried to pretend he didn't know what Sasuke was talking about. Plan failed.

"Don't play dumb dobe. Even though you aren't acting, you _know_ what that jutsu is. What is it? Forbidden?" Sasuke wanted an answer. Naruto rolled his eyes, and remembered that Aiku said she was going to see Kyuubi.

"I'll tell you in a second, i'll...be right back...or something." Naruto did the kata's and fell into his own mind. He looked around and saw her sitting inside the cage talking to Kyuubi.

"Alright,alright, don't worry guys, the party's here.Now you can start." He flashed a cheeky grin and slipped through the bars himself. Kyuubi and Aiku rolled their eyes in unison.

"As I was sayi--" Kyuubi got cut short but Naruto.

"So what were you doing in the middle of the forest?" he blinked.

"I..actually don't know..I remember smashing into a tree,falling and then I saw you guys and a listened in for awhile, the that Kakashi guy caught me."she shrugged.

"So how old are you now.._Naru-chan_..?" she snickered as he sent her a glare.

"Twelve. What about you?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Eleven. AND I'm ANBU Level, but I have no village." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Lucky bastard.."He mumbled and sent her another glare.

" I heard that!" she pouted and saw her fingers twitch. They were just _itching_ to grab her sword.

"We should dispell the jutsu, I think my team-mates are getting suspicious." he shrugged.

"Yea,Yea whatever. By Kyuubi-kun!" She hugged one of Kyuubi's many fluffy tails and dispelled the jutsu. Kyuubi looked at Naruto.

"She's your best friend." Naruto stuck his tongue out at him and dispelled the jutsu also.

"_Susu-chan,_" He snickered. "Are you planning to stay in Konoha?" Naruto ran one of his hands through his hair.

"Wasn't planning to..but since I have nothing else to do..." she shrugged. "Why not!" she said smiling. The rest of Team 7 had an ' what the HELL did I miss?' look on their faces. Kakashi finely decided to take his head out of the Icha Icha clouds and speak.

"...isn't she like an enemy or something?" obviously, Kakashi was having a..non-jounin day. He didn't even pay atttention. What, did he have A.D.D or something? Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"So, what was that jutsu?" Sasuke said in a cool voice. Aiku rolled her eyes. _"Prick"_ she thought.

"Well it--" she cut off Naruto with her ' I'm a bitch don't mess with me ' voice.

"It's a jutsu Naruto and I made up when we were younger." Aiku crossed her arms infront of her chest. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Then I bet it woudn't be of any use in battle." Sasuke said as he smirked.

"Then you make up a jutsu you PRICK!" she said while grabbing the hilt of her sword.

"Bitch, don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that!" Sakura yelled as she held tightly onto his arm, making it immobile.

"_Aiku.."_ Naruto hissed. "Don't touch them he said so only she could hear. She sent him a glare.

"Aww...but Naru-_chan_"she snickered. " I havn't got to cut anyone with my sword yet!" Aiku playfully pouted.

"What's the fun of going somewhere new when you can't kill people?" she mumbled in an aggravated voice. Naruto rolled his eyes and flicked her in the head, but when he pulled his hand back, there was blood on his fingers. He raised an eyebrow.

"Susu-chan...are you alright?" he asked in a serious tone, which made his team-mates look confused. They'd never seen Naruto so serious.

"Pshhh...yea i--" with those words she slipped into darkness. _"Ohh..shit."_ she thought.

Soooo? How do you guys like it? I know, I know it needs more work. And i've re-read it for mistakes, but I wrote this at 1am and i'm still tired. Sorry I didn't explain Aiku's, (well anybody's) outfits and how they look in this chapter I'm wayy to tired to edit it. But in the second chapter i'll explain her and (if you didn't see this at the top of the page) I'll describe her in her profile (obviously) which is Located in MY profile. Thanks guys! Please R&R!


	2. Chapter Two

Hey Guys! Thanks for the review **LbcLostKid**! Sorry guys if the fist chapter was sucky-ish..i'll try to get better! Heres the second chapter of A Day Like No Other .

I;m sooo sorry I havn't updated. I've had so much school work and everything..I planned putting in up a couple weeks ago, but I had to edit it and stuff, and I had a major headache. Sorry 3

**Disclaimer**: Don't. Own. Naruto.

"speak"

'_thoughts'_

**'kyuubi speaking' **

_**'Mind communication speak'**_

Aiku blinked. "What in the nine hells is going on..?" she mumbled. She was in a white room and her head ached like _hell_. She heard the door creak open and a pink-headed chick walked in, followed by Naruto and that angsty kid.

"Are you all right, Aiku-san? You passed out on us.." Sakura asked politely.

"I'm fine I guess...just a little blood loss is all..."Aiku said while shrugging and sat up in the hospital bed. Soon Kakashi walked in and stood behind his students.

"Aiku, right?" he asked. Aiku nodded and winced at the bit of pain coming from the wound in the back of her head.

"Well since you plan on staying in Konoha for awhile, you're going to have to talk to Sandaime about it.." Kakashi said while doggy tagging his page in his new volume of Icha Icha,called "_ICHA ICHA VIOLENCE PART 10!" _ Aiku shook her head.

"Pervert." Aiku mumbled in a barely audible whisper. Naruto and Sakura snickered while Sasuke stood emotionless, as always. Kakashi blushed for a second but it quickly disappeared.

"When should I talk to Sandaime?" Aiku asked, her voice was as emotionless and cold as Sasuke's.

" You can come with us tomorrow to see him, since we need a new mission anyway." Kakashi replied calmly.

"Alright." Aiku sighed. The team started to walk out of the room.

"Uzumaki.Stay." Aiku hissed quietly. Naruto stopped abruptly. Aiku _never_ called him Uzumaki. She must have been dead-serious or something. He watched his team-mates leave the room and he turned around and walked towards her bed. Aiku took his hand, and continued to look at it, as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

" Naruto..tell me..do you.._like_...acting the way you do?" Aiku asked, still staring at his hand.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked. Aiku chuckled quietly.

"Don't act like you don't know. I _know_ how intelligent you are." Aiku said, now looking him in the eyes.

"You act like..like...a _dobe_...is it because.."She trailed off as her eyes trailed down from his eyes to his stomach. He nodded and looked away.

"I see...so the way you act..it's..an emotional mask,eh?" Aiku said and smirked.

"Yea." Naruto said and ran his hand through his golden locks.

"I act this way..so the villagers aren't scared of me.." There was a hint of sadness in his eyes. Aiku nodded and sighed.

"When you're around me, I want you to act normal. No Dobe-shit alright?" She looked at him stern ally. Naruto smiled.

"Alright, Aiku-sama." He snickered and she slapped him in the back of his head.

"Smart-ass."Aiku smiled.

"Oh and Naruto?" she asked.

"Hmm?" he answered.

"Don't tell your team-mates or sensei I'm ANBU level alright? I want them to think h'm an average genin."She said and bit her lip.

"Hai Hai." Naruto smiled.

(---)

They were all sitting in the Hokage's office. Team 7 and Aiku. Aiku was sitting directly in-front of the Sandaime, while Sasuke had tried to escape "The Pink headed fan-girl of death", but it wasn't really working. Sakura had managed to smack Naruto into the spot next to Aiku,and was clinging to Sasuke's arm closest to her. Kakashi was leaning against the wall, obviously reading his newest volume of Icha Icha. Aiku was out of her hospital gown, and was in a yellow tee, with a long sleeved net shirt underneath, and a black mini-skirt, with tight fishnet stockings with small rips in them. And to top is all off, black combat boots. Needless to say, she looked like an experienced hooker. Aiku's hair fell in small waves down to her back, strands of gold running through. Sandaime wasn't too happy about her look, but waved it off and went back to the subject.

"Aiku, it's good to have you back." Sarutobi said. Aiku nodded.

"Good to be back..oyaji.." She quaintly placed a hand over her mouth to cover up her snickering.

"So you want to stay in Konoha for awhile?" He said and raised his eye-brows.

"Yes Hokage-sama. I've done enough village hopping and I want to stay in a place for awhile. Why not my birth-place?" Aiku said smiling a small smile.

"Village hopping,eh? How many villages have you...hopped?" Sandaime said, his eyebrows still raised.

"To many to count.." She laughed while rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"No disrespect or anything Hokage, but I kinda want to skip the whole 'where have you been' shi--...stuff and get down to..business.." Aiku said and started biting on the inside of her cheek.

"Very well then. Well since you'll be here fore awhile, you'll need an apartment. I believe there is one currently being rented. I'll pay for the first few weeks before you can get a job and such." Sandaime handed her a sheet of paper with the street name and number of her apartment.

"Homage-sama, even though I don't really.. _have_..a village i'm at..genin level. Do you think I could join Team 7 for a bit? Just before I get a job or something..." She bit her lip out of habit.

"I guess that's alright. Kakashi, what do you think?" Sarutobi asked the grey-haired jounin. Kakashi lowered his Icha Icha from his face and let it hang by his leg,holding it with two fingers.

"I guess that's alright. We're only going to be training and doing D and maybe C missions." he answered .

"Great then, Aiku you can join them for a few weeks." Sarutobi said and waved his hand, signaling the end of that conversation. Kakashi walked over to the desk and stood behind his students.

"Here's your mission, You're dismissed" He smiled and handed Kakashi the scroll containing the mission, and waved everyone off. Each of them got up and headed towards the door.

"Aiku,here." Sandaime said and tossed her a Leaf hitai-ate. Aiku smiled respectivlly.

"Arigouto Hokage-sama." She said and ran out the door to catch up with her new team-mates.

(---)

"So what's the mission Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked. She must have picked up on Naruto's habits of not being patient.

"We've got to find that lady's cat..._again_.." Kakashi said, running a hand through his silver hair. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"How many freakin' times can a lady loose a cat?" Naruto said sighing.

"Aiku-san, since we've got this covered you should go rest for training tomarrow." Sakura said reading Kakashi's mind.

"Is that alright with you Kakashi-sensei?" Aiku asked. She was trying her best to be polite. Kakashi waved his hand in approval. She smiled and whispered in Naruto's ear, "Come by my place after your mission. We've got a lot to catch up on." she stated. "I'll even buy you ramen.." Aiku said as she purred into his ear. Naruto's eyes widened. " YATTA!" He yelled, making his team give him a weird look. Aiku smiled then waved to her new found team,walking off silently. Everyone shrugged and decided to check the woods for the once again lost kitty.

(---)

Aiku walked down the street, getting whistles and looks from drooling guys. She rolled her eyes. _ "I'm gonna have to get new clothes if I want to be respected as a regular shinobi.."_she thought to herself. Walking into the next supplies/clothes store she saw, Aiku walked to the back racks. " Hmm...what to get what to get..."she mumbled. Aiku shifted through racks, ignoring the envious looks from the cash-register chick.

Finally, she picked out a black vest with a white tank,with back shorts. She picked out a black weapons-holster, and grabbed a gray sweatshirt with a black warning sign on the front. Aiku walked to the cash-register,paid for her things and walked out the door.

"I wonder if they finished their mission yet.." Aiku asked her self while bouncing down the street to her new apartment, purchases in hand. When Aiku got to her apartment she found it all ready furnished. She shrugged and saw a note on the counter. It read:

_Aiku,_

_I got some furniture in here for you, and some food in the fridge and the cabinets. Please watch out for Naruto, he hasn't been treated well the years you've been gone. Be a good ninja. _

_Sandaime _

Aiku rolled her eyes and chuckled. She walked into her room and saw a bed with some navy covers on it. A small laptop on her desk, and some drawers. Her eyes widened.

"Sweet jesus.." Aiku mumbled and she sat at her desk and let her fingers ghost over the laptops LCD screen. She shook her head and smiled.

"I'm one lucky kid.." she said while getting up and putting her bags on her new bed. Aiku walked to the kitchen and looked in the fridge, to see a variety of healthy foods. She chuckled and pulled out a raspberry yogurt. Aiku grabbed a spoon and opened the yogurt, taking a nice spoonful of yogurt. She smiled and put the spoon to her lips,then she heard a knock on the door.

"Jeez..right when i'm about to eat.." she grumbled while she walked to the door and opened it. It was Team 7. Sakura and Naruto waved, but Sasuke stood there...being Sasuke.

"Hey Susu-chan.."Naruto said and rubbed the back of his head. "I was gonna come here alone..but they--" Sasuke shot him a glare.

"_Sakura..._insisted we spend time with our new team-mate.." Sakura punched him in the back of the head.

"Want to go get some ramen at Ichiraku with us?" Sakura said smiling.

"Sure, let me go get changed. You guys can go sit on the couch." Aiku said and pointed to the small couch in the corner, and then walked into her room to get changed. Pulling her hair out of her pony-tail, she let her hair fall in a cascade over her back. Aiku pulled on a dark-green long sleeved shirt and some dark blue jeans. She pulled on some white sneakers and walked out of her room.

"Let's go!" Aiku said and giggled. She watched them look her over, while she linked arms with Naruto.

"Shall we?" Aiku asked,smiling.

"Let's." Naruto said and smiled back, following Sakura and Sasuke.

Once they got to the stand, they all sat down and ordered.

"Hey, you guys never told me your names." Aiku said and pointed to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Oh, i'm Sakura, and this is Sasuke." Sakura said and hugged Sasuke's arm tighter. Aiku waved and smiled.

"Hello, i'm Aiku." she smiled, and then look at Sasuke.

"Sasuke.." Aiku said, biting her lip. Sasuke gave her a small glare, but she took it as a 'what do you want?'.

"You're...a Uchiha right?" She asked, still biting her lip out of nervousness. He gave her a 'no duh' look.

"You're brothers Itachi..right?" Aiku felt pretty dumb asking this, but she just wanted to make sure, just in-case some random pereson popped out of no-where,_claiming_ they were a lost Uchiha member. Even if the person looked totally different and had like..purple sharingan. She would probobally laugh and then report the imposter to the hokage. Aiku hadn't noticed when she said Itachi, Sasuke flinched.

"Yea..why are you asking?" His voice had an edge of anger to it.

"No reason..just curious." She said and sighed. Thankfully the ramen came out just then. Aiku and Naruto yelled out. "ITADAKIMASU!" while Sakura just mumbled it politely, and Sasuke..said nothing. They all dug in happily,except Sasuke, who was very curious why Aiku had asked if Itachi was his brother. _"Whatever.."_ He thought and rolled his eyes while quietly eating his ramen.

After eating, they all walked back to Aiku's apartment. They stood in-front of her door.

"Nice meetings you guys." Aiku said and smiled.

"Nice meeting you too, we'll see you at training!" Sakura said and pulled a grumbling Sasuke away.

"So i'll--"Naruto started, but got cut off by Aiku dragging him into her apartment.

"What gives!" He asked stupidly. Aiku flicked him in the head playfully.

"Dobe." She said and imitated Sasuke . Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Is there a point to me being pulled into your house?" Naruto asked while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes, dorkatron." Aiku said and rolled her eyes.

"What have a missed over the years! Do you like any girls?Have you mastered any new technices? Oh my god! Are you gay?" Aiku sent him a barrage of questions while pouncing on him and straddling him so her couldn't get away. Naruto bit his lip.

"You barely missed anything over the years, yes I do like a girl, yes I have mastered some new techniques, AND NO I'M NOT GAY." He said, answering all the questions at once. Aiku wiped imaginary sweat of her fore-head.

"That's good, 'cause if you were gay, I wouldn't be able to tease you with my sexiness." Aiku said and snickered and watched Naruto roll his eyes.

"Don't deny it Naruto, you know i'm sexy." Aiku said and seductively bit her lip. Naruto broke out into a nervous sweat.

"Um..i'm a bit uncombfertable in this..position.." He started to stutter.

"I'll get off you once you admit..i'm sexy.._Naru-chan_.." Aiku whispered into his ear, sending a small shiver of pleasure through-out his body. She let her tongue travel along his ear, and start to go to his jaw-line, when there was a knock on the door.

"Damnit.." Aiku hissed and got off Naruto to answer the door. Naruto thanked the gods that he knew Kage-Bunshin. His plan was genious. You see, nobody was really at the door. It was really one of Naruto's bunshins knocking on the door so that they could distract her from him. He cackled evilly and escaped out the back window, jumping from roof to roof.

"That's weird..nobody was th--" Aiku looked around.

"Naruto?" She asked the empty air.

"Naruto, you are in _soo_ much trouble tomorrow." Aiku grumbled and laid on her bed, falling into a deep sleep.

Hey Guys! Again, i'm sooooo sorry for the long wait. I had testing this week,and the weeks I wanted to update I was sick. And then the day I wanted to put it on the site , I was grounded. But here it is! Hope you enjoy it!

Preview for next chapter:

_Aiku growled as she pinned Naruto to the ground. _

"_This is what you get for running out on me, Naru-chan.." She said and smirked. Aiku heard Naruto wimper, but didn't care. _

"_Say it." Aiku commanded. Naruto just stuck his tongue out at her. She grabbed it with her teeth, and let it go, as she let her lips brush against Naruto's, but she got up and walked to where Sakura and Sasuke were standing, awe-struck. _

"_What?" Aiku asked lifting an eyebrow. They immediately turned away while mumbling a small " Nothing.." Aiku shrugged and turned all of her attention to her nails, not noticing Naruto was still laying there. _

Ja ne!


	3. The First Training Day

Thanks for all the hits guys! I wanted me reviews, but hey you get what you get. I'm sorry for the late update, but I had testing. And now, I have to study for the damn finals. Damnit. But I'll try to update at least once a week or two. If it takes me more then two weeks, that means I'm studying hard for exams. I'll try my hardest. Hope you guys like this chapter .

* * *

Le Story! 

Aiku stretched in her new bed. Blinking, she rubbed her eyes and glanced at her alarm clock. It read 3:40 am. "Damn, woke up a bit early.." She mumbled and got out of her bed. " I guess I could get to the bridge early..but something tells me Kakashi is going to be late..hmm..that's weird." She pondered, but shrugged it off and walked to her kitchen. There was a small bag on her kitchen table. " And what is this?" Aiku asked no-one in particular. The note read:

_Hey Susu-chan! _

_Thought you might want some cup ramen if you're on the go. Don't worry, you don't have to be on-time for training, Kakashi-baka is ALWAYS late. _

_Bye!_

_-Naruto _

Aiku chuckled and put the note down, opening up the bag to see two boxes of cup ramen. Her favorite flavor too. Chicken. Aiku squealed, ripping open one of the boxes,and pulling out a freshly wrapped ramen cup. She ran over and started to boil water,and tapped her foot impatiently while waiting.

" This stuff is very addicting.." She mumbled, and yelped when the tea pot whistled for her. Hastily pouring the water into the styro-foam cup, she quickly waited for the ramen to cook for three minutes. While waiting, she did some random dance moves. Then her ramen instincts kicked in, telling her that her ramen was done.

"Itadakimasu!" Aiku yelled as she plunged into the noodle-y goodness. After eating she decided to change and head to the bridge, maybe she could relax for a bit, before beating Naruto sense-less. Walking into her room, she picked out her clothes and slid them on. Her gray sweat-shirt, and her navy blue thigh-shorts. After tying her hitai-ate bandanna-style, she walked to the mirror.

"Lookin' good." She said and winked at herself, then started walking towards the door, and realized how corny that really was. Aiku shook her head and walked down to the bridge.

At the bridge, she saw Sasuke leaning on the railing, while Sakura was tightly clinging to his arm, blabbing about how Ino couldn't handle a man like Sasuke. Aiku rolled her eyes, and leaned on the railing across from them.

"I didn't think you guys would be here at 4 am." Aiku said bluntly, while leaning back on the bars coolly. She wanted to burst out laughing, but she remained so she could keep her 'kick-ass' aura.

"We're always here early, Aiku-san." Sakura said and smiled, still hugging Sasuke's arm.

"Hn.." Sasuke answered,being Sasuke. Aiku smiled.

" Just like his brother.." she whispered. Sasuke eyed her, having caught the word 'brother'. But then went back to his mental list of ways to kill _that man, _a.k.a , his brother. _" Sasuke's just like a little Itachi clone.." _Aiku thought, and giggled. "Itachi..." she whispered to herself, thankfully Sasuke didn't hear her,being to busy thinking. Aiku remembered when she first met Itachi. She was only seven, it was right after she had been..._abducted.._from Konoha...

_Aiku cringed, the light hitting her eyes brightly. She sat up,and looked around. All she say was dirt and sand. A road that looked like it led to no-where, from both ends. She wanted to cry,and cuddle with her Naru-chan or Kyuu-kun. But she couldn't, she was alone, on the side of some dirt road that led no-where, with nothing except some knife wounds here and there. Aiku didn't even know how she got here. She sat for hours, staring into space. Aiku didn't know how she somehow kept her composure and didn't run somewhere to get help, she just sat there. Admiring her torn white tee shirt, and her worn out shoes and her olive green shorts. She played with her hair, but finally got bored. She layed down on the sand,and fell into a dreamless sleep. _

_She awoke to two large shadows standing over her. Aiku rubbed her eyes, and looked up. One guy, he had red eyes, with multiple dots in them. A bored look on his face, with a large black robe covered in red clouds. Aiku looked at the next person. Now, this guy looked like a very,very ugly and deformed shark. She 'eeped', but continued to look over him. He wore the same robe, a cross through his hitai-ate, and some wrapped thing in his back. _

"_And you are?" She asked, bitterly. The man with the red eyes raised an eye-brow. The shark man growled, and his partner put his arm closer to him in-front of him, to prevent him from getting closer. The man with the red eyes crouched down to be eye-level with the sitting girl. Aiku cocked her head to the side. _

"_Your eyes.." she gasped for a second, but her gasp replaced with a malicious smirk. _

"_Are the color of blood." She finished, while stretching, the red-eyed man eyeing her again. _

"_What's your name?" He asked in a monotone voice. _

" _Ahh..you wouldn't like it. I hate it." She said, standing up and stretching one more time, while eyeing the shark guy. The red eyed man stood up. _

"_What's your name?" Aiku asked and pointed to him. _

"_Itachi. Remember it." Itachi answered. _

"_I will. I am.." Aiku paused, thinking of a random name. _

"_I'm Aka. Remember that, Itachi." Aiku said while crossing her arms infront of her, smirking. _

"_Ugh, I don't like this kid Itachi. She's a smart-ass." Itachi's partner said while rolling his eyes. _

_Aiku scowled._

" _What are you doing out here?" Itachi asked, boredly. _

"_Well..last thing I remember, is getting stabbed.." She mumbled and winced at the thought. _

"_Stabbed?" Shark man asked. _

"_Yea..I was..taken from Konoha, basically stabbed, and I guess dropped out here for dead." Aiku said, shrugging. Itachi looked to be contemplating something. _

"_You. Sharky. What's your name?" Aiku asked, pointing to Itachi's partner. He rolled his eyes. _

"_My name's Kisame, brat." Kisame spat at her. Aiku rolled her eyes. _

"_Are you hungrey?" Itachi asked her. Aiku shrugged. _

"_I guess. Why do you ask?" Aiku cocked her head to the side, not even remembering that this man was a complete stranger she'd just met, but she acted as if she'd known them for awhile. Itachi outstretched hand for her to take. She eyed for a few seconds, but took it any way. _

"_Where are we going?" She asked, looking up at Itachi. Kisame snorted. _

" _To get food, what else?" Kisame said bitterly. _

"_I wasn't talking to you, shark-breath." Aiku spat back. Itachi smirked. _

"_I think i'm going to like this kid.." He thought as he tuned out the verbal fight between his partner and the new found girl. _

Aiku blinked, when she saw a hand waving infront of her eyes. She followed the hand, that was attached to the arm of Uzumaki Naruto. She growled.

"Are you ok? We were worried and.." Naruto trailed off when he saw the playful killing intent in his best-friends eyes.

" Susu-chan?" He asked innocently while taking a few steps back.

"Don't 'susu-chan' me, baka!" Aiku growled again, and tackled him. They rolled for a few seconds onto the grass, where Aiku had gotten a firm grip on him, and straddled him.

"This is what you get for running out on me, Naru-chan.." She said and smirked. Aiku heard Naruto wimper, but didn't care. "Why'd you leave?"Aiku asked, pouting playfully. Naruto mumbled something about being raped by his evil best-friend. Aiku growled again.

"Say it." Aiku commanded.She new Naruto knew what she wanted him to say. Naruto just stuck his tongue out at her. She grabbed it with her teeth, and let it go, as she let her lips brush against Naruto's, but she got up and walked to where Sakura and Sasuke were standing, awe-struck.

"What?" Aiku asked lifting an eyebrow. They immediately turned away while mumbling a small

" Nothing.." Aiku shrugged and turned all of her attention to her nails, not noticing Naruto was still laying there.

"Naruto, you might want to get now." Aiku called, still admiring her nails. After a few minutes of mental therapy, Naruto stood up and walked to the side of Sakura.

"Sakura-chaaaaaaaan! You look so pretty today! Let's go and get some ramen after training!" Naruto whined.

"Not in your dreams,Naruto." Sakura spat at him, giving him a glare and then returned her attention to Sasuke.

"But Sakura-chaaaaaaaaan!" Naruto begged her, putting on his best puppy dog look.

"Not now Naruto! Me and Sasuke-kun are having a conversation! Go eat some ramen or something.." Sakura said, sending him a more venomous glare then before. Aiku raised an eye-brow.

"_That's the chick Naruto likes? Geez..what a bi--"_ Her thought was cut off when Naruto sent her a glare.

" I heard that!" Naruto said, pointing at her stupidly. Aiku rolled her eyes.

"Naruto, come here." Aiku hissed. He immediately was at her side. She grabbed him by the collar of his jacket.

"Listen here,brat. Let's have a little chat, ne?" Aiku said, dragging Naruto behind her to a tree not far from the bridge. She threw him down, and stood over him.

"Naruto, I thought you had a better choice in girls! Do you really want a girl that treats you like dirt!" Aiku hissed at him.

"Trust me, there aren't any girls my type around here. Sakura-chan's the only girl that's atleast said more then 'stupid Naruto'.."Naruto mumbled, trailing off. Aiku sat next to Naruto.

"Do...Do the villagers still..call you..bakamono?" Aiku whispered quietly, looking at the clouds. She saw Naruto nod in the corner of her eye.

"Well, with me back in town, they wont. I'll make sure of that." She said, determination dancing in her eyes. Naruto smiled, a small smile though. Aiku smiled back and stood up, outstreching a hand for him to take.

"Come on, let's go wait for Kakashi-sensei."Aiku said. Naruto nodded, taking her hand and run to the bridge, leaving her behind.

"Baka.." Aiku mumbled smiling. Aiku walked to the bridge leaning on the railing, contemplating random things. Finally, after an hour or two, Kakashi appeared, giggling like a perverted idiot. Aiku rolled her eyes.

"Perv.." She mumbled. Luckily, he didn't hear and put his book away.

"Today, you're going to spar. Sakura against Sasuke, Naruto against Aiku. Mmkay?" Kakashi said, his visable eye curving into an upside-down U. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and Sakura squeeled and hugged his arm.

"Let's go Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said, dragging him off to another field. Aiku rolled her eyes when she saw Kakashi go back to his book, but decided to pull Naruto into the closest training field.

"Nothing serious, just play alright?" Aiku said, smirking. "Because, I wouldn't want to hurt my precious Naru-chan.." She felt like throwing her head back and cackling, but she controlled her urge and turned it into a small smirk.

"Shut up." Naruto said, sticking his tongue out at her while he got into his tai-jutsu stance. Aiku did the same while rolling her eyes.

"Ready Naru-chan? "she said smirking.

"Always am. " Naruto replied, and ran towards her and started a roundhouse kick. Luckily (for Aiku) she caught his foot and raised him above her head, and slammed him into the ground. Standing over the Naruto shaped crater, she yelled into it.

" I thought you were better then this, Naruto!" Aiku said. She heard a low growl and tilted her head, but before having time to calculate anything, she flew in the air from taking the harsh upper-cut Naruto had given her.

"Oh shi-- " She started, but got interupted by the fist of a mad jinchuuriki. Dodging sharply and doing a cart-wheel,Aiku got back into her stance a few feet away.

" Nice. You've been training. " She said smirking.

"Fuck yea." Naruto said while grinning his trade mark fox grin.

Aiku started doing some seals, that ended with the tiger kata.

"Blinding light of death!" She yelled and closed her eyes tightly. Okay, so the light wasn't even that bright, but she loved to intimidate her oponent by adding the death part. She opened her eyes and looked at the spot where Naruto.._was_.

"Where'd the little booger go?" Aiku asked the air.

"Up here." She heard a blunt voice say from above her. Looking up she saw Naruto's foot straight on her face. Smashing into the ground, Aiku groaned.

"You win you win!" She said, waving her hands in defeat. Aiku wiped the rivers of crimson blood flowing from her mouth and nose, and sat up in the Aiku shaped hole.

" I didn't mean to hit you that hard on the last one there, Aiku-chan. " Naruto said sheepishly grinning and rubbing the back of his head. Aiku sharply slapped him in the back of the head.

"Sorry Naru-_chan_, I didn't mean to hit you so hard on the last one there." She said grinning as Naruto rolled on the ground holding the back of his head.

"Serves you right. " Aiku mumbled sticking her tongue out at him.

"Let's go, _Dobe"_ Aiku said snickering while Naruto exploded behind her.

"I'm not the Dobe, baka." Naruto mumbled as he caught up with Aiku who was already with the team.

"So, Kakashi-sensei, are you going to treat us since we did so good sparring today?" Aiku said, giving him her own version of Naruto's foxy grin. Kakashi put his Icha Icha away.

"Politely saying, No." He said smiling. Aiku pouted.

"So if you weren't being polite, what would you say?" She asked curiously.

"Hmm...I'd probobly say..Hell no.."Kakashi said, rubbing his masked chin and looking to the sky thoughtfully. Aiku rolled her eyes.

"Teme.." she mumbled. And walked back to stand next to Naruto.

"Nice sparring today Team 7. Be here tomorrow, 5am sharp." Kakashi said smiling and walked off.

"Naruto, let's go eat." Aiku said, grabbing Naruto and walking off in the direction of Ichiraku. Sasuke started to walk off the bridge, but he got interupted by a large fore-headed girl.

"Come on Sasuke-kun! Let's go get ramen!" Sakura said squeeling. Sasuke gave her a death glare.

"No,for the last time." Sasuke said coldly and walked off the bridge and disappeared in the crowd. Sakura frowned, and walked off in the direction of her own house.

(---)

Sitting down on a the stool, Aiku ordered a bowl of chicken ramen. Naruto started to ask her a question, but before he got time to start on the second word, Aiku answered him.

"Just cause i'm here with you doesn't mean i'm paying."Aiku said, staring straight in front of her. Naruto pouted and turned his attention to the steaming hot bowl of Miso ramen he orded and started slurping away. Aiku shook her head and mumbled a small "Itadakimasu." And silently started eating her ramen too.

"Ne, Aiku-chan?" Naruto said, finishing his third bowl. Aiku looked up form her meal and slurped up the noodles hanging from her mouth.

"What?" She asked taking another scoop of noodles into her mouth.

"Why'd you want to come eat with me?" Naruto asked, declining the fourth bowl served to him. Ayame looked astonished.

"Is something wrong with the ramen, Naruto-kun?" Ayame asked.

"No no, i'm just not really in the mood to eat ramen I guess.." Naruto said, traveling off as he put the correct amount of money on the table and slid off the stool.

"Come on, Aiku let's hang at you're place. Don't worry, I paid for you." He said as Aiku slipped off her stool.

"Okay." Aiku mumbled and walked in stride with Naruto.

"Naruto..I..I need to tell you some things.." Aiku mumbled, her green eyes filled with distraught.

"Like what?" He asked her with concern.

"When I was gone..I met..some.._people..._" she said biting her lip out of nervousness, and started walking up the stairs to her apartment.

"What kind of people?" Naruto said, following her up the stairs.

"Like...enemies..dangerous..enemies.."Aiku said while fumbling with her keys and sticking them into the lock.

"Enemies from where? Are they going to attack?" Naruto asked impatiently, concern in his eyes.

" They are..a group of people. And they wont be attacking...anytime soon.." Aiku said, mumbling the last part and pushing open the door to her apartment.

"What do you mean? They don't have a village?" Naruto asked following her into her apartment.

"Ehh..they _did _have a village..but not anymore.. Look, Naruto..these..people are a group of S-class criminals, and are dangerous." Aiku said, putting her hand up to stop Naruto from talking.

" And one of them, is Uchiha Itachi."

* * *

FINALLY! It's finished! Again, sorry for the late update. I had it finished and ready a couple days or even two weeks ago, but my Internet's been screwed up and just got fixed today The fourth chapter..is coming..soon..I can't guarantee it..-takes a deep breath- Gaiaonline, has been unusually addicting these past couple hours, that's why I haven't posted the story. Peace 

--TCC


	4. Chapter 4

"_And one of them, is Uchiha Itachi." _

"UCHIHA ITACHI!" Naruto screamed. " Sasuke's crazy brother? You know him?" Naruto asked, finally taking a deep breath and siting back down.

"Yea. Sasuke's crazy brother. Look, I told you this because Itachi is the person who found me..after that..._inncident.." _Aiku said, biting her thumb-nail. Naruto's expressions turned from confusion to nervousness.

"He's not going to,like, come to Konoha right?" Naruto asked quietly.

"No." Aiku lied bluntly. Ofcourse they were coming, obviously to take Kyuubi. But she didn't want to make Naruto go crazy and start screaming, and Sasuke knowing that his older brother was coming, so that he might have a chakra burnout..Aiku sighed.

"Ehh..Naruto..go home and get some sleep.." Aiku mumbled, pushing him up from his seat.

"Do I have to?" He asked, sticking out his bottom lip.

"Yes."Aiku said sternly.

"But..they're scary people out there.." Naruto let his lower lip tremble, and his eyes get extremly glossy. This completed his Angelic puppy dog look. Aiku sighed and smiled.

"Fine, you can stay. But you're getting the couch."Aiku said, lifting up an eyebrow to make her look dignified.

"YAY! Thanks Susu-chan!" Naruto said, tackling her playfully. Aiku laughed and pushed him off, while brushing herself off also.

"Come on, let's go get dinner." Aiku said grabbing her sweat-shirt and keys.

"Ramen?" Naruto asked while gathering himself up form the wooden floor.

"Yea, sure. Just hurry. I'm not buying!" She said while grabbing her coat, and starting to step out the door.

"Wait up!" Naruto called, running towards the door and slipping out quickly. Naruto caught up with Aiku, and fell into step with her.

"So..this group..is there a reason you brought them up?" Naruto asked quietly, glancing at her from time to time.

"No..I just felt like you had to know or something.." Aiku said rubbing the back of her head with her hand sheepishly, while dodging on-coming villagers.

" I see..so..there really was no reason to be all dramatic and say "And one of them, is Uchiha Itachi"?" Naruto asked, smiling as he saw the familiar stand come into view. Aiku shrugged.

"Yup..I just like being dramatic." Aiku said, grinning widely. As they neared the stand, Aiku couldn't help but have the feeling that glares were being directed towards her and Naruto. She hissed quietly.

"_Still treating him like shit, eh?"_ Aiku said, grimancing inwardly. Naruto grabbed her hand, and pulled her quickly towards the stand.

"Ramen!" Naruto said, grinning and taking a seat at the counter. Aiku sat quietly next to him.

"Hello Naruto-kun! What'll it be today?" A brunette girl said, leaning over the counter and smiling at Naruto.

"Hey Ayame-chan! Eh..I think i'll be having Miso ramen today. What about you Su-chan?" Naruto questioned politely.

"Chicken please." Aiku said bluntly and randomly cracked her knuckles.

"Hey Naruto..so..Sakura is the girl you like?" Aiku said deciding to start up a conversation during the wait.

"Yea..Sakura-chan is..the best. But she's always fawning over Sasuke-teme!" Naruto said, clenching his fist. Aiku rolled her eyes. She knew it wasn't true. The crush with Sakura was really only to make the villagers think he hasn't changed. Personally, they both thought Sakura needed a reality check.

"Here's you're ramen! One Miso, and one chicken!" Ayame said, placing the bowls infront of them and walking to the new customers to take there orders.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto and Aiku said in unison, and dove into their ramen.

(---)

After ramen, Naruto and Aiku walked down the dark streets to Naruto's apartment quietly.

"Eh..Naruto what's today's date?" Aiku asked out of the blue

"I think it's like..August 7th..why do you ask?" Naruto said glancing at her then looked ahead.

"Just wondering..hey..i'm gonna go back to my apartment, see you at training tomorrow." Aiku said, turning around and jogging back to her apartment without staying to here a response from Naruto. Obviously forgetting Naruto was supposed to stay at her place tonight, Aiku walked into her house and plopped on the bed.

"I need a sleep.." Aiku mumbled to herself while throwing her jacket on the floor and slipping into her PJ's.

"Konoha boys aren't that sexy.." Aiku said out of the blue

"Maybe I should like girls instead for awhile.." Aiku said sleepily,and got up and turned off the light, and jumped on the bed, falling into another dreamless sleep.

(A/N: That part really didn't mean anything, a bit of a filler. )

(---)

Hitting the alarm clock, Aiku trudged out of bed and walked to the kitchen, grabbed a yogurt, and walked to her room infront of her closet to pick out an outfit.

"A sweat-shirt and shorts will be good for today I guess.." Aiku said, her words still slurred early in the morning. Glancing at the clock, it read 3:45am. Aiku rolled her eyes and grabbed the clothes out of her closet and slipped them on slowly.

Aiku looked in the mirror. Her hair was down to her waist, and it was just keeping her back. Aiku grabbed a kunai and quickly cut it off shoulder length, not even bothering to clean atleast ten inches of black and gold hair off the floor. Tying her hitai-ate bandana style, Aiku grabbed a spoon for her yogurt and started walking to the bridge.

Finally on the bridge, Aiku sat down cross-legged and opened her yogurt, and starting eating it lazily.After finishing, she threw it into a nearby garbage can. (How did she do that while sitting down?)

Leaning on the wall of the bridge, closed her eyes. A few minutes after, she felt a small chakra flicker in a tree nearby. Opening the eye closest to the tree,Aiku tiredly inspected it. Catching a hint of orange, Aiku shook her head.

"Naruto, what are you doing up so early?" She called to the tree.

"What are _you_ doing up so early?" He called back and stuck his head out of a mass of leaves and branches. Aiku laughed.

"Actually, I have no idea." Aiku said, getting up and walked to the trunk of the tree.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked.

"Sure, but Sasuke and Sakura are going to be here in about an hour.." Naruto said looking down at her.

"No worries." Aiku said while crouching and pushed some chakra to her legs and feet, and pushed her self upwards doing a front flip and landing next to Naruto on a sturdy branch.

"Why didn't you just walk up?" Naruto asked.

"Eh..to much time.." Aiku said, squatting next to Naruto.

"What were you doing up here anyway?" Aiku asked Naruto tiredly. Really, she should've slept in today.

"Just thinking.."He answered, cracking his knuckles.

"Oh.." Aiku mumbled, and stared into space. Silence took over quickly. After about 10 minutes of silence, Aiku decided to randomly bring up a subject.

"You like Sakura?" She asked, staring at a blue jay in some branches lower down.

"H-Hai.." Naruto answered nervously.

"What do you like about her? I mean..I bet her hair isn't even natural.." Aiku said. In the morning, she wasn't really thinking. It was as if she was drunk off lack of sleep or something.

"She's just...beautiful...her eye's are like emeralds..and her hair is the color of cotton candy.." Naruto said with sparkle's in his eyes.

"And..she hates you. So how are you going to get her?" Aiku asked, looking at Naruto lazily.

"No idea.." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"OH MY GOD!" Aiku said, arms wailing.

"What,what?" Naruto asked urgently.

"You didn't notice my hair-cut, you JERK!" Aiku said angrily and pushed him off the branch, and watched him hit the ground. Sticking her tongue out at him, she stuck her nose in the air and crossed her arms.

"Hmph." She said.

(---)

Sakura and Sasuke were standing on the bridge as usual, when an orange idiot decided to fall out of a tree.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked, tilting her head.

Naruto just lay there, twitching silently. Sakura shrugged and walked over to poke him.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Sakura said, poking him in the cheek.

"Guess not.." Sakura said getting up from her position and walked over to Sasuke.

Sakura felt something behind her, and quickly sent a kunai towards the tree.

"Boo." Aiku said, hanging up side-down behind her on the tree-branch.

"Aiku-san! Don't scare me like that!" Sakura said grabbing her heart as if she was scared to death.

"Yea yea.." Aiku said.

"Loser. Get up, before I straddle you and rape you infront of you're team. Aiku said to Naruto's still twitching body. Quickly, he popped up as if nothing happened.

"Good." Aiku said, leaning on the bridge railing.

Poof.

And there was Kakashi.

"Yo!" He said lazily.

His team gave him a lazy glare, so he decided to tell them what the plan was.

"Today, we're going to sparr again. So Sakura against Aiku first, Naruto and Sasuke practice controlling you're chakra. And Naruto, don't push yourself this time." Kakashi said condecendingly towards him as the two jogged to another spot on the training grounds.

"Alright, only tai-jutsu right now girls. Begin." Kakashi said, taking out his newest copy of Icha Icha Paradise. Aiku rolled her eyes and got into her fighting stance. Sakura did too.

"Come and get me, cotton-candy head."Aiku said, mentally slapping herself at the lam insult.

Sakura charged at her, easily dodging, Aiku grabbed her by her hair and spun around and let go.

Blinking, Aiku watched her slam into a tree.

"Ohh..shit.." Aiku said rubbing the back of her head.

"I didn't mean to throw pinky that hard.." She said, watching a pissed Sakura aiming a fist at her face. Aiku dodged and caught the oncoming fist.

"You'll never win." Aiku whispered into Sakura's ear, letting go of her fist and kicking her in the stomach. Sakura coughed, and landed on her stomach.

"I-it's only a sparr.." She said weakly, and started to get up. Aiku rolled her eyes.

"You're weak. Sparr with me when you're stronger." She said, walking to Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura glanced at Kakashi, who was giggled pervertedly at his book. She rolled her eyes and ran over to the rest of her team.

"Done already?" Kakashi said walking over to the whole team.

"Yea.." Sakura answered, glaring at Aiku.

"Alright then, boys, sparring time." He said, and gave the two boys the signal to go sparr.

"I want you guys to do target practice." Kakashi said, and went straight back to his book. The girls picked up some kunai and aimed them at the target board.

(---)

After training, Kakshi dismissed them with telling the team they had a day off tomorrow.

"Naruto, let's go get some ramen." Aiku said, pulling Naruto to Ichiraku's.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. _"Could it be..someone is really interested in Naruto? No..they're just friends.."_ Sakura thought reassuring herself. I mean, who wants to have a blonde dobe as their boyfriend? Sakura snorted at the thought. Turning around to talk to Sasuke, she smiled. "Hey Sas--" Frowning, Sakura stomped her way back to her house. Turns out, they had all left her on the bridge.

(---)

"Hey Naruto.." Aiku said, putting some noodles in her mouth.

"What?" Naruto said in-between slurps.

" I have to tell you the real reason I came to Konoha.." Aiku mumbled, resting her bowl down on the counter.

"What..there was a reason?" Naruto said, also putting her bowl down on the counter.

"Yes." Aiku said. Well, that was partly true. She really didn't know how she got to Konoha, but she knew she was going to come her sooner or later.

"What is it?" Naruto asked impaitionly.

" I came here to train to be in the ANBU..officially." She said, picking her bowl back up and slurping down some noodles.

"How are you going to train hard enough to get in ANBU if you're only on a genin team?" He asked, obviously dropping his mask.

"I'm not sure yet. But i'll figure it out. " Aiku said as she got up and placed her money on the counter for her two bowls, and started walking towards her apartment.

"Wait up!" Naruto said, placing his money on the counter for his six bowls, and ran up to her.

Aiku slipped her hands in her pockets.

"Hey Naruto, wanna stay at my place? Kinda like a sleep over type thing?" Aiku asked once Naruto had caught up to her.

"Sure I guess. I just need to pick up some stuff at my place." Naruto said smiling.

"Alright, let's go." Aiku said smiling back at him and followed him to his apartment.

Running up the stairs, Naruto quickly took out his keys and unlocked his door, and walked in. Surprisingly, it was clean.

"Ha, I bet you're wondering why it's so clean.." Naruto said while walking into his room while Aiku walked in and leaned on the kitchen counter.

"Yea, pretty much. I thought there would be ramen cups everywhere, and clothes everywhere too." Aiku said raising her voice so he could hear her in the other room.

" Yeah it usually is, but I decided it was time to clean yesterday..I like it clean..but usually I keep it dirty just in-case my team comes over un-expected..so they don't think i'm weird.." He answered while walking out of his room with a black back-pack over his shoulder with an orange swirl on it.

"Ready?" Aiku asked pushing herself of the counter.

"Yup." He answered, turning off the lights in his house and following Aiku out the door.

(---)

Aiku fumbled with her keys. After finding the right key, she stuck it in and turned the lock. Pushing open the door, Aiku walked in and sat on the sofa. Naruto followed, and closed the door behind him.

"Hey Naruto, i'm going to change, so wait here for a sec." Aiku said and walked away from the couch, into her room and closed the door. Naruto shrugged and sat on the couch and stared into space.

"Alright, what do you want to do first?" Aiku asked, stepping out of her room in long black sweats and a white tank, her hair in two pig-tails that were by her neck. Naruto blinked.

"Beats me..you decide." He said, shaking himself out of his hypnotized state.

"Hmm..OH OH OH..can I paint your nails?" Aiku asked while pouncing on him .

" Depends, what color?" Naruto said sarcastically.

"Well I was thinking and orangey redish color.." Aiku said scratching her chin and looking up as if she were in deep thought.

"I was kidding, baka." Naruto said flicking her forehead. Aiku scrunched her nose.

"Not funny. Pleeeeeeeease? I'll take it right off! I promise..here..if I do you're nails you can give me a make-over.." Aiku said smiling. Naruto sighed. Why did he agree to this?

"Fine." Naruto huffed.

"Yay!" Aiku said, pulling him into a hug.

"Hey Aiku?" Naruto asked after they had finished their hug.

"Yea?" She asked and cocked her head to the side.

"You might want to get off me if you want to..err...do my nails.." Naruto said, wincing at the end.

"Oh! Right, right.." Aiku said blushing and stepped off of him.

"Follow me." Aiku said, pulling him into her room. Aiku lightly pushed him onto her bed, and walked over to her desk.

"Hmm..looks like I don't have the color I want.." She said biting her lip while looking through her drawers. Naruto smiled.

"Well that's to bad..I was starting to look forward to it.." He said sarcastically. Aiku cackled lightly.

"No matter, if you want it that bad..i'll just..make it for you.." She said, doing some unknown seals, and made a nail polish bottle appear. Quickly grabbing it before it fell, Aiku walked over to her bed.

"Beauty time.." Aiku said, her eyes flashing sadistically.

"Oh..shit.." Naruto cursed, before Aiku swiftly knocked him out by hitting a pressure point.

"He doesn't know what he's in for.." Aiku said, shaking her head. Taking Naruto's hand, Aiku started painting his nails with the color "Just Peachy." As soon as Aiku finished doing the second coats on all of Naruto's nails, the phone rang. Aiku picked it up, and rested it on her shoulder.

"Hello?" She asked while blowing on Naruto's nails.

"Hi Aiku!" Said a high-pitch voice from over the phone.

"Sakura?" Aiku asked, immediately dropping Naruto's hand.

"That's right! I called to see if you were busy tonight. Me and all the genin girls decided to have a sleep-over, since we all have the day off tomorrow." Sakura said excidedly

"Oh that's cool." Aiku said while getting up from her bed to look in her make-up kit.

"So, can you come?" Sakura asked impatiently.

"I can't, Naruto is at my house and--"

"Naruto! What's he doing there?" Sakura asked.

"Well you see--"

"Did he do anything to you? Oh my god! Did he try anything perverted!" Sakura asked again, interupting Aiku for the second time.

"No, but I--"

"Don't worry Aiku! Me and the girls will be right over to handle it!" Sakura said, hanging up the phone.

"Great.." Aiku said rolling her eyes, and looked over at Naruto.

"Hey, baka wake up." She said while grabbing the orange eye-shadow.

"Hmm?" Naruto mumbled as he sat up and rubbed his head.

"Close your eyes." Aiku said, and started putting on eye-shadow.

"Okie dokie.." Naruto said and yawned. Aiku quickly finished, and started doing his mascara. Forgetting the girls were coming, she continued on and started doing his lips.

"Hmm..clear is a good lip color for you.." Aiku said and rubbed the clear gloss on his lips with the pad of her finger. Finishing, she placed random clippies in his hair.

"Tada!" Aiku said and smiled.

" AIKU, WHERE'S THAT PERVERT?" Aiku heard Sakura scream while she kicked down the door.

"Oh sh--" Aiku didn't even get to finish her sentence, when Sakura and a bunch of other girls ran into the room, wearing all black,some black hats while others had ski masks, and holding water-guns that looked like loaded machine guns and sniper-rifles.

Naruto just sat there, his eyes wide.

"Girls!" Aiku squeeked while throwing a blanket over Naruto and pushing them out of the room.

" Naruto isn't a pervert! We decided to train here." Aiku said making up a lie on the spot.

" Was that just me, or did Naruto have make-up on?" Ino said, wide-eyed and looked at some of the other girls.

"No..I saw it too.." Ten-ten said to Ino.

"Girls..let me explain.." Aiku said, not wanted them to think Naruto was gay.

" I knocked him out because he wouldn't shut up..so then..I was bored and gave him a make-over..truth is, Naruto doesn't even know he had make-up o--"

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Well..now he does.." Temari pointed out lazily while the other girls giggled.

"Err..wait here..i'll be right back." Aiku walked into her room and closed the door.

"What is this!" Naruto said pointing to his face.

"Naruto I told you that--"

"This color soooooooo doesn't go with my complection! Aiku..I thought I knew you better.." Naruto said shaking his head. Aiku opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out was silence as her mouth open and closed.

"I'm gonna go wash this off." Naruto said, walking to the bathroom and closing the door. Aiku shook her head and walked out of her room and infront of the group of girls.

"Well..since there's no pervert, you guys can go home--" Aiku was interupted by a large thunder clap and a hard rain shower.

"Wow..it doesn't look like we can get back to Sakura's in this weather.." Ten-ten said.

"Yea.." Temari added in. Aiku hung her head, cursing the god's.

"Fine, you can sleep in here..but what are you going to sleep in? It's not like you guys brought your stuff.." She asked them thoughtfully.

Everyone pulled out a back-pack.

"We brought all our stuff with us, just incase we were robbed when we were gone." Ino said happily.

Aiku sighed.

"Alright, lemme go check on Naruto.." Aiku mumbled walking to the bathroom and knocking on it.

"Naruto, do you need help?" she asked the door.

"No i'm good." He answered.

"Do you mind if the girls stay over then?"

"All of them!" He asked surprisedly.

"er..yea.." Aiku answered scratching her head.

"But where am I going to sleep?" Naruto asked and poked his freshly washed face outside the door.

"Hm..you can sleep with me, my beds big enough." Aiku reasoned.

"Eh..fine..hey do you know where my PJ top is?" Naruto asked. Aiku looked him over, realizing he didn't have a shirt on, and only had black satin pants.

"No Idea." Aiku said while walked back towards the living room full of girls.

"This is going to be one hell of a night.." She mumbled as she poked her head into the living room.

"You girls all set up and everything?" Aiku asked boredly.

"Yea! Let's start playing some games girls!" Ino said, pumping her fists in the air.

"Eew! Ino! You look like Naruto when you do that!" Sakura said sticking her tongue out.

"Some-one call me?" Naruto asked as he walked into the room, his other pair of PJ pants that were light blue and striped, and was starting to slip on the PJ top. Aiku looked at Ino, and swore there was drool falling from the corner of her mouth, same with Temari and Tenten.

"Gosh Naruto! Put on a shirt, we don't want to see your flab!" Sakura said, shielding her eyes from what she called "flab." Which was really, muscle.

"_You'd think that big brain of hers would be able to tell the difference from flab and muscle."_ Aiku thought, shaking her head.

"Eh..why don't we play Truth or Dare?" Tenten suggested.

"That sounds good." Ino said smiling.

"Aiku, are you playing?" Sakura asked .

"Yea..sure." She said, grabbing Naruto's hand and sitting down next to him.

"Hey...where's Hinata?" Naruto asked quietly as he looked around at all the girls. Ino giggled.

" She had to train..why do you want to know?" Ino said playfully.Naruto blushed lightly.

"Just wondering.." He answered shyly.

"Alright! Sakura, Truth or Dare?" Temari said eagerly.

"Hmm...Truth." Sakura said.

"You're no fun.." Temari pouted and thought of a question.

"Hmm..If you didn't know Sasuke, who would you go out with?" Temari asked.

"Err...probobly..Shikamaru or Neji.." Sakura blushed and shrugged.

"Ino! Truth or Dare?" Sakura said pointing at Ino.

"Dare! I'm not scared." Ino smirked.

"Alright...I dare you to call up Shikamaru and put him on speaker, and ask him out on a date." Sakura smiled evilly. Ino's eyes widened.

"But-"

"No buts." Temari said shaking a finger at her and tossing her cell-phone at her. Ino pouted,flipping open the phone and punching in his number.

"You know his number by heart?" Sakura asked.

"We're on a team! I need to know his number.." Ino mumbled, putting the phone to her ear and listning.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"Hello?" a voice at the end of the line said.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Ino said.

"Ugh...If you're calling me just so I can see your new outfit, the answer is no.." Shikamaru said lazily. Ino blushed.

"No...I wanted to ask you something else though.." she said nervously, glancing at the other girls and seeing them smileing evilly.

"W-would...you l-like to ..go o-out some-t-time?" Ino asked blushing madly.

The other end of the line was silent for a few seconds.

"Sure..Ino." Shikamaru said quietly. Ino's eyes widened, and she blushed again.

"Alright..tomorrow night..Korean BBQ at seven?" She asked, a picture of Chouji holding up chop-sticks at the restaurant made her giggle.

"Sure, see you then."

"Bye." Ino said, clicking the 'end' button on Temari's cell-phone and tossing it back to her.

"What did he say?" Sakura asked excitedly.

"He said yes!" Ino squeeled.

"Alright, ladies, let's get back to the game." Aiku said snickering.

"Fine..Aiku, truth or dare?" said Ino.

" I take..dare." Aiku said smugly.

"Hmm...I dare you to..make-out with...Temari!" Ino said, a bit surprised and wide-eyed. Her surprise soon turned into an evil smirk .

"But--"

"No buts." Ino said mockingly. Aiku sighed, crawling over in-front of Temari.

"You don't mind,do you?" she whispered quietly.

"Hmm..nahh..i've always been curious anyway.." Temari mumbled, smiling deviously. Aiku smiled back, tilting her head and leaning into Temari, meeting her lips softly, and shyly licking Temari's lips asking for entrance to her mouth. Temari obeyed, letting Aiku's tongue slide into her mouth, roaming her wet cavern shyly.

After a few minutes, both of their lungs cried out for air, making them pull apart. Blushing, Aiku wiped the trail of saliva connecting the two. Aiku looked at the other girls who were wide-eyed.

"A-Aiku...w-where's the b-bath-room?" Ino stuttered shyly. Aiku giggled, pointing to the french vanilla colored door a few feet away, and watching Ino walk quickly into it slamming the door.

"Emm..Temari..you're a good kisser.." Aiku said blushing and smiling.

"Right back at you..." Temari said while Aiku sat back next to Naruto.

"Alright...Naruto..Truth or Dare?"

(---)

Aiku shook her head as she grabbed the bags of chips,soda cans,candy wrappers and anything else there was on her floor and throwing it in the trash can.

"Do you need help?" Naruto asked while yawning.

"No, i'm good. Go to bed, i'll be in there in a second." Aiku said doing one last check for anymore garbage. Aiku smiled softly as she looked at all the passed-out girls in her living room.

" It's been a long night.." Aiku mumbled as she walked into her bed room, hopping on the bed.

" Did you have fun?" Aiku asked Naruto while she took out her hair and put it into a pony-tail.

"Yeah..it was crazy.." Naruto mumbled, pulling on his sleeping cap and getting under the covers.

"Yeah..it was.." Aiku sighed, getting under the covers too and turning off the lights.

"Good-night Naruto.." Aiku said, snuggling into her pillow.

"Night." Naruto answered tiredly and closed his eyes, falling into a deep-sleep like his partner.

(---)

" _Naruto...i'm leaving." _

"_What? I don't understand..why?" _

"_Because..there are just things..that need to be done.."_

"_But-" _

"_No. Naruto..did it look like I was happy? Does it look like i'm happy?" _

"_You always looked happy! I really don't understand..you are always smiling and cheerful.." _

" _Naruto..let me tell you something..my face wasn't made for smiling. Truthfully, I hate smiling."_

"_Nobody's face is "made" for smiling! You just..smile!" _

"_Wrong. Naruto..i'm leaving..you can't stop me."_

"_No..I wont let you go...not without a fight.." _

"_Naruto..please I--" _

"_No!" Naruto said angrily, quickly throwing a kunai straight towards her face. _

_Aiku's eye's widened as she saw the kunai directly in-between her eyes. _

Quickly sitting up in bed, Aiku tried to stop her heavy breathing.

"Are..you ok?" Naruto said tiredly sitting up.

"N-no.." Aiku whispered,covering her mouth with her hand and staring into the distance quietly.

"What's wrong?" Naruto looked at her warily and sat up.

"Nothing..go back to sleep ok? I'll be fine...just..a bad dream.." Aiku mumbled,laying back down.

"Al..right.." Naruto said and fell back asleep.

Aiku shook her head.

"It..it was just a dream...just a dream.." Aiku repeated to herself and laid her head on her pillow.

" Ne...Naru-chan?" she asked quietly.

" Mmnm..what is it?" Naruto cracked one eye open tiredly.

"Thanks for being my friend..." Aiku said smiling softly. Naruto smiled back at her and closed his eyes. Aiku bit her lip and hugged Naruto close, letting her head rest on his chest. Naruto blushed lightly, but didn't mind.

"Thank you.." she whispered as she fell asleep again.

(---)

Hey everyone, sorry it took so long to come out with chapter 4, I was busy with school.

Later

--TCC


	5. Chapter 5

Eh,sorry for the wait guys..:sweat: And I apologize if this chapter sucks ass. I was trying to think up a better story line, but this one stuck in my head. Trust me, if something better comes up I'm definatly putting it in the place of this one. Trust me, I feel terrible, and I feel like I'm just putting crap work up here. But school's getting harder, and I needed to focus on that,instead of adlno. Plus personal matters that caused me to have a therapy session once every two weeks has also screwed up my writing time.

I hope you still enjoy it though.

Next chapter will be up in a week or two.

TCC

* * *

It'd been a couple of months since Aiku had returned to Konoha.

But at this particular moment she was looking for a present for a certain blond-haired blue-eyed ninja. It was October 9th, and tomorrow was _the_ day.

She'd gotten up early before she had to go meet the team, and she was currently an hour late.

Aiku had gotten presents for everyone on the team, even Sasuke. The last one she needed was Naruto's, and it had to be special.

Then it caught her eye.

In the window of a small jewelry shop, there was a beautiful gold necklace, with a cerulean cross.

That was the one.

Aiku grinned, bouncing into the store, her ears perking at the sound of the bells hitting the door.

"Good morning! How may I help you?" A young lady asked from behind the desk.

"Morning. I was wondering..how much is that gold necklace in the window?" Aiku asked.

"That one? Hmm..it's about..172995.13 yen..." (A/N I converted it over the net, sorry if it's wrong..it's $1,500)

"WHAT?! That's crazy! I haven't even saved that much yet!..damn.." Aiku sighed, turning on her heel.

"Wait up! You're kind of cute..I know a job that'll have you money quick.." The lady leaned over the counter.

Aiku raised her eyebrow, turning back around.

"..and what kind of 'job' is this?"

"Stripping." The older girl smirked.

"WHAT?! Aren't I a bit _young _for that?!" Aiku sputtered.

"Oh come on, don't be so uptight. I know a place where age doesn't matter, along as people want to bang you." The cashier giggled as the younger girl blushed.

"Come on! I'll take you. Yami! I'm goin' on my coffee break!" The girl called to her co-worker, grabbing her coat and dragging Aiku out of the store down the corner.

They turned the corner and were met with rows of strip clubs and bars.

"Oh, i'm Rein by the way." Rein smiled at Aiku, and walked up to a place called 'The Playhouse.'

"I'm Aiku. Nice to meet you." Aiku smiled back.

"Oi, Gunther! I brought some new meat!" Rein called out into the club as they entered.

"Nice." A young man walked out, looking Aiku up and down.

"Hmm..she's young..but I like her. You're hired." Rein smiled.

"See? I told you it was easy!" Rein grinned, glomping Aiku's arm.

"..Well..as long as it gets me money by tomorrow night..I'm fine.." Aiku mumbled.

"Kid, you'll get enough money to buy at least four necklaces worth 172995.13 yen by tomorrow night with you're looks!" Rein giggled,moving her bangs out of her eyes.

"You sure?" Aiku turned to her.

"Of course I'm sure! Here, I'll help you out when you start tonight. Gunther, when should she be ready?" Rein asked him as he was directing some people to fetch him a water.

"Eleven's good, here, I'll go get you're uniform. Hey you, fix that light over there!" He took long strides as he walked into a different room.

Aiku took this time to look around the place.

There were many platforms that had poles, or just a plain glass box. The club had many different lights, and the bar was huge.

"Here we are!" Gunther arrived with a bag in his hand.

"Now all we need is for you to sign this, and then make up some type of exotic name for you.." He looked up in thought.

"I think it'll be..Dream. Yeah,that's good. ." He nodded as Aiku signed the form.

"All set. I'll see you an hour before midnight." Gunther waved them off and went back to yell at some crew members.

Aiku eyed her 'uniform'. It was a a sparkling red halter top and a matching mini-skirt. It also included a headband that had horns on it and red fingerless gloves.

"..I guess I'm supposed to be the devil's whore?" Aiku thought out-loud. Rein laughed and walked out of the club with her.

"I'll meet you back at the shop at ten alright? I have some red shoes that'll match that outfit. I'll see you later, I'm late!" Rein ran ahead, throwing up the peace sign. Aiku smiled and saluted.

"How do I get myself into these kinds of situations?" She shook her head, walking back to her apartment to drop off her uniform.

Aiku walked onto the bridge quietly.

"Kakashi-sensei here yet?" She asked.

"Nope.." Sakura answered lazily.

"Yo!" Kakashi poofed in.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto yelled in unison.

"Well, I got lost on the ro--"

"Cut the crap Kakashi-senesei, just tell us what we have to do today." Sakura interrupted. He shrugged.

"We have to help setup things for tomorrow's festival."

Aiku frowned as she noticed Naruto visably flinch.

Kakashi ignored it, continuing.

"First we're going to help set up a couple of stands, and then we'll finish delivering things tomorrow." Kakashi completed. Sakura groaned, but Naruto remained quiet.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other, but forgot about it and followed Kakashi off the bridge.

Aiku took Naruto arm.

"Come on Naruto, it'll be fine." She whispered to him. He shook his head.

"No. It won't be.." Naruto looked down, before breaking away from her and slipping his hands in his pockets.

Aiku pouted.

--

The old woman's nose crinkled when she saw Naruto.

"Tch. I can't believe they let _you _be a ninja." She spat at Naruto. Naruto ignored it. No use of pissing off the villagers more.

Aiku clenched her fists, giving the woman a glare.

"Anyway..I need each of you to go to the store and buy me these ingredients." She handed the list to Kakashi.

"I need three of each item, and deliver it back to this address." She pointed to the address at the bottom of the grocery list.

"That's where all the food will be made. They will need you after you finish this." The woman waved them off.

The team went to the store, getting everything they needed and headed to the address that they'd been told to go to.

When they got there, they were told where to put the ingredients.

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked as they put another bag on the table. He cocked his head to the side to show her he was listening.

"Why do we keep getting glares?" Sakura raised her eye-brow as she saw Naruto flinch again.

" Kakashi-sensei...can I leave?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"I'll bring you back." Aiku grabbed Naruto's hand and exited the room.

"Sakura..there are some things that can't be answered." Kakashi mumbled.

00—00

The clock hit ten.

Rein smiled as she watched Aiku run up to the shop, a bag over her shoulder.

"Sorry i'm late. I was helping a friend." Aiku said in-between breaths.

"It's alright. Come to the back, I got some shoes to match with that." Rein walked into the back.

Over the next hour, Rein helped Aiku perfect her moves.

"Let's get there early so they can do you're make-up." Rein grabbed Aiku's hand.

"So you think i'll be able to get that necklace by tomorrow?" Aiku asked as they walked down the street.

"If you don't, I'll put it on hold until you can afford it. But I think you'll get it tonight." Rein smiled and opened the door to The Playhouse.

"You're here! Come with us, we'll get you into hair and make-up." A girl Rein's age pulled Aiku away.

"You'll do fine!" Rein waved, before heading to the bar.

--

"Is there a particular reason you chose to go partying TONIGHT Kakashi?" Asuma asked as they turned down the street with strip-clubs.

"Eh, we all need some relaxation." Kakashi shrugged.

Kurenai rolled her eyes.

"Oh well. Hey, I head there's some new strippers at the playhouse!" Asuma pointed to the large light-up sign.

"Well let's go then." Kakashi smiled pervertedly.

"You in Kurenai?" Asuma turned to her.

"As long as they have a bar, I'm in." She smiled.

"Woot! Parrrrrrrrrtayyyyy!" Asuma skipped to the door.

"I think he's already drunk." Kurenai raised an eyebrow.

"You're tellin' me." Kakash's eye widened as Asuma pumped his fists in the air and walked inside.

--

"Are you sure I can do this?" Aiku asked her stylist.

"Oh come on kid, you'll do fine! Everyone's gonna love you!" Her stylist smiled at the new black-cherry red head, and pushed her out of the room. Aiku was directed to the nearest platform.

Rein gave Aiku a reassuring look, a mouthed to her to remember what they practiced.

Aiku nodded, grumbling about how much money she should make while stepping onto the platform.

"Welcome our newest Doll, Dream!" Gunther pointed to Aiku.

She blushed as she got whistles and claps. After everything died down, Gunther introduced the regular girls, and turned up the music.

Aiku took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to forget each person that was there.

Her hips swayed on the pole, sliding up and down.

"I better get that yen, or I'm KILLING Rein.." Aiku hissed under her breath.

--

Kakashi and Kurenai followed Asuma, and sat down in a booth.

"I'm gonna go to the bar, you guys want a drink?" Kurenai asked.

"Beer please!" Asuma and Kakashi answered.

Kurenai rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Men." She shook her head.

-

Kakashi and Asuma sipped their beers, and looked at each of the girls.

"Hm..let's guess which one's new." Asuma stroked his beard.

Asuma looked around, until someone caught his eye.

She looked younger then eight-teen, but she was deffinatly hot.

She had shoulder length red hair,and a nice body. Asuma sighed, he wanted to see the color of her eyes, but they were closed.

"Yo, Kakashi, look, I think that's the new chick." Asuma pointed with the tip of his beer.

Kakashi raised his eyebrows. She reminded him of someone..but he couldn't quite put a name on it..

Until she opened her eyes.

--

"Kakashi-sensei!" Aiku whispered, stopping her movements.

"...shit.."

--

End of chapter five.


	6. In The End?

I decided to come out with this chapter as soon as I can, since I came out with the other chapter later.

Here's the story!

Please Read the stuff at the bottom luvs. 

Sorry if the spellings shitty, I read over it but I might not have caught everything...;

* * *

"..shit.." Aiku's eye's widened. She looked away abruptly, turning the other way and dancing. She could let her temporary sensei ruin this for her. Aiku _needed _that money.

She could tell his eye's were burning into her back, but she ignored it, doing anything she could to satisfy the customers on the other side.

" Something wrong,Kakashi?" Kurenai asked, waved her hand quickly in-front of Kakashi's face, pulling back as soon as she got his attention in fear of getting burned from his extreme glare.

"..No, I'm good..Guys, I think I'm gonna call it a night.." Kakashi stood up from the booth.

"But it's only been ten minutes!" Asuma stated.

"Eh, I'm tired. Later!" He pooffed away before they could say anything.

Asuma sighed.

"So..wanna go take some shots?" Asuma turned to Kurenai.

"..Sure." She shrugged, following him to the bar.

--

Aiku sighed heavily, sitting on the platform collecting her money.

"Yes! I got enough!" She smiled.

"Oi, they're closing. Do you have enough?" Rein asked, helping her down from the platform.

"Yes! I can't believe it! So, do you think I could go pick up the necklace now?" Aiku answered.

"Of course! Let's go!" Rein started pulling Aiku to the door.

"Wait! Let me slip on my sandals..I can't run in heels.." Aiku stopped.

"Oh..heheheh.." Rein rubbed the back of her head.

--

Aiku smiled as Rein handed her the bag with everything she purchased.

Aiku had extra money, so she decided to buy her whole team gifts.

"Later!" Aiku called to Rein as she left the store, walking onto the sidewalk.

She zipped up her small coat and stuffed her free-hand in her pocket.

There was a good five blocks to her apartment, and she wasn't looking forward to walking in the cold.

Aiku walked in a daze, her mind running through the days events, and what she was going to do next.

Aiku turned around quickly when she felt someone grab her arm.

"Sasuke! You scared the crap out of me!" Aiku took a deep breath to calm herself down. She wrinkled her nose as she saw him smirk.

"So what are you out here for?" Aiku asked after her breath returned to it's normal pace.

"I had to run to the store." Sasuke motioned to the bag in hand.

"What about you?" He asked.

"I. uh...was buying presents.." _"t's not entirely a lie."_Aiku thought as she shifted her feet.

Sasuke lifted his eyebrow and cocked his head to the side, in such a way that he still looked elegant, yet..assholeish. Aiku smiled sadly to herself. _"Just like his brother.."_ she thought.

"Oh really?" Sasuke asked smirking.

"..Yeah..really.." Aiku looked around nervously.

" I think you're lying."

"Not-uh!" Aiku responded childishly.

"So what were you really doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Tch. I'm not telling you." Aiku stuck her tongue out, crossing her arms.

"Will you tell me now?" Sasuke whispered into her ear from behind her. Aiku's eye's widened,half in fear and half in happiness. The last time someone had whispered to her like that was..

"_Leaving so soon..?" Itachi whispered, kunai to her neck._

"_I..Itachi!"_

Aiku shook her head, blinking herself out of her reverie.

"..So?" Sasuke asked again.

"..I was--"

"Sasuke-teme?" Sasuke and Aiku heard a voice from the side, turning their heads.

Sasuke immediately realized Aiku, his hands turning to his pockets.

"Naruto! It's not what it looks like!"

"Right,and Sasuke was just helping you up." Naruto scowled, running off.

"Damnit! Naruto!" Aiku called after him.

"Damn.." she mumbled.

There was a small lapse of silence between the young Uchiha and Aiku, before she remembered what was in the bag.

"Sasuke! I have a present for you." She said as she rummaged through her bag.

.Sasuke debated to either stay or run. He hoped to kami-sama it was some kind of..fangirl thing..He shuddered. (1)

"Here! It's not wrapped, but I wanted to give it to you so I could see the look on you're face." Aiku smiled.

"Open it open it open it!" She rushed him.

"Hn. Fine." He grumbled, grabbing the box from her pale hands. As he peered at his contents, he saw a necklace. It was a silver-chained necklace, with a silver Uchiha symbol on the end.

"Didn't cost a lot of money to get this personilized?" Sasuke asked as he gazed at the necklace.

"It's called going to you're fan-club. Trust me, they have thousands of things for you on Christmas..so be ready." Aiku laughed at the wide-eyed face Sasuke gave her, before shoving her hands in her pockets.

"Later Sasuke!" She nodded and ran in the direction of Naruto's house.

--

"Naruto?" Aiku knocked on his door.

"Aren't you supposed to be making out with Sasuke or something?" Naruto called from behind his door.

"Oh come Naruto, you just caught us at a bad moment!"

"Right.Just leave, you're not exactly wanted here." Naruto spat with venom.

Aiku stood facing the door for a few moments of silence, her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"..Well..goodbye then, Uzumaki Naruto." Aiku whispered, before running down his stairs and slamming the door to his building open.

Aiku rubbed her eye's fiercely to wipe away the oncoming tears, but it didn't work. She ran to her house, tears slipping form her eyes as the cold wind hit her face.

Aiku ran up the stairs and kicked open her door, jumping onto her couch.

Aiku wiped away her tears after a few deep breaths and sat up.

"So I guess..I should leave." Aiku mumbled to herself.

She got up and walked into her room.

"I guess I should change." Aiku thought out loud before grabbing a black t-shirt ,baggy black pants and other items before slipping them all on.

"Eh..I guess it's time to pack."

--

Naruto was pissed.

He saw his two best-friends..eh,what would he call that? Hugging? Canoodling? He didn't know,and he didn't care. But he was..dare he say it..jealous?..

"Damn." Naruto mumbled.

"_I guess I should've gotten the full story.."_ Naruto thought sighing at his previous mistake.

"Well..I think I should go..say sorry.." Naruto grabbed a random sweatshirt and slipped it on before walking out the door.

--

Aiku slipped on black fingerless gloves before she walked out the door.

"I'm gonna miss this place..My house,my..'team'..Konoha itself..but it's time to go. Damn, I didn't even make it to ANBU. Itachi's gonna kill me." Aiku thought aloud while she taped a letter on the door.

The letter read clearly :

"_Dear friends, _

_I'd like to say thanks for everyone's help and generosity. Unfortunately, I have to go. I've gotten to comfortable here, and I haven't achieved my goal. _

_Each and everyone of you hold a place in my heart, even you, Asshole Sasuke. _

_Sandaime-sama, I thank you so kindly for you're help, with getting me a place to stay and a team to go with. _

_Kakashi, I have a lot to say to you, but instead I'll leave that for the letter on you're present._

_Sakura, we've gotten to be good friends, and I believe that you can be strong if you stop concentrating on Sasuke-teme, you could be an extremely strong ninja. _

_Sasuke..no words for you. ;P _

_Naruto..there are so many words I could write, but I'll say this..You're still like a brother to me, no matter was happens. And I know you well kid, I just wish you could be yourself, but you and I both know you can't. _

_I'll end this letter with a saying,_

_Never give in, Never give up. _

_Aiku. _

She smiled as she read over the letter once and finished taping it, before setting down the stairs.

Aiku stopped mid-walk to look at the full moon.

"Hey." She heard a voice call from behind her. Her head whipped around, her hand clutching her backpack's strap tightly.

"U..Uzumaki. " She stumbled over her words as she glared at him.

Naruto looked at her bag.

"What's with the bag. You leaving?" Naruto asked sliding his hands into his pockets.

"As a matter o' fact, I am." Aiku said childishly, sticking her nose in the air.

"You're kidding right?" Naruto raised his eyebrow.

" Naruto...I'm leaving."

"What?!I don't understand things were going fine, why?"

"Because..there are just things..that need to be done.." Aiku mumbled sadly.

"But-"

"No. This is a battle you can't win Naruto. I might've looked happy on the outside, but Naruto..I'm not. Did I look happy to you Naruto?"

"You **always **looked happy! I really don't understand..you are always smiling and cheerful.."

" Naruto..let me tell you something..my face wasn't made for smiling. Truthfully, I hate smiling."

"Nobody's face is "made" for smiling! You just..smile!"

"Wrong, Naru-chan. Look, before I leave, I wanted to give this to you.." Aiku rummaged through her back-pack, pulling out a small box.

" You can give it to me in a second, because you're not leaving." Naruto insisted,reaching into his back pocket.

"Naruto! I'm leaving, can't you just forget about me?

"No..I wont..I can't..So, I'll fight you to stay, even if I have to break every bone in you're body." (a/n: Sound familiar?)

"Naruto..please I--"

"No!" Naruto growled angrily, throwing a kunai at her face.

Aiku's eye's widened as she saw the kunai directly in-between her eyes.

But she saw it coming.

She remembered the dream from a couple months ago.

Side-stepping, Aiku caught it and flicked it back to him.

"Naruto..please..I really don't want to do this..." Aiku pleaded.

"How could you leave right after we helped you?" Naruto spat as he dodged the kunai.

"I'll be back! I promise this time. This time..this time, it'll be different." _"In more ways then one.."_ Aiku added silently.

"..I can't trust you." Naruto sighed.

"Trust me." Aiku whispered from behind, before hitting a pressure point on Naruto's neck to make him faint.

--

Aiku dropped the last present at Kakashi's doorstep, along with another letter.

"I guess it's time for me to run.." Aiku smiled sadly as she looked back at Konoha one last time, before jumping off Konoha's large gates and over the sleeping guards.

"Three year's Naruto. I promise." The words floated in the wind along side Sakura petals, landing on a small moonlit lake.

* * *

OWARI?

Yeah right!

**Oh yeah, and I forgot to write about what happens to the box, but what happens is that Aiku drops it when she's dodging and stuff. You'll find out what else happens later..**

I'm so excited to start the sequel! Sorry if this is a bit short, I wanted to come out with it as fast as I could because I felt bad for not updating in forever. Gomen if the writings bad, but I'm a bit upset because my english teacher said I needed to 'work on my writing skills' because I got a C+ in English, and naturally, I felt dissed. Don't worry..The sequel will own..and there may be some sort of..surprise twist at the end..bwahahahaha!..

Happy Holidays.

lol.

**Ja Ne!**

TCC


End file.
